The Doctor and The Sparrow
by Riley Vaughn
Summary: Nora isn't normal. She never was. Doctor Strange is about to get an unlikely friend in Nora. Enter Shield, The Avengers, and the Mystic Arts. These three things are all apart of Nora's life. And soon it will be apart of Strange's life. Because where ever Nora goes, Stephen Strange will follow and will learn to keep up with Nora's weird, chaotic life.
1. SHIELD Log 1

Name: Nora

Age: 21

Sex: Female

Description: 5'3", 125 pounds, red mid-back length hair, blue eyes

Place of Birth: Xandar

Education: SHIELD SciOps

Family: Leopold Fitz (Biological Twin Brother), T'Challa, Shuri

Relationship Status: Single

Powers: None

Weapons: Knives, guns, occasionally bow and arrows

Expertise: hand-to-hand combat, throwing knives, weapons combat

Team: Coulson's Shield Team, The Avengers, Strike Team Delta


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Fleeting Moment**

1991

It was on Xandar that the women had come too. It was for her unborn children that she fled Asgard for. The woman moved through the streets looking for a place to spend the next few days at. After an hour of searching the woman found a place to rest. An hour later there was a knock on the door. Opening up, the woman was faced with a ravager by the of Yandu.

"You should not have called me, Al," Yandu said.

"I know. But I need someone outside of Asgard who can look after my children. It won't be long term, but I cannot have my brother knowing about my children," Al remarked.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure the ankle biters are safe for the time being," Yandu replied. "And just so we are clear, it's your younger nephew, Loki, who will be picking them up?"

"Yes!"

* * *

 _Ah, yes. The start of my story before my brother and I are even born. Totally not my moms fault either._

 _Shit, sorry. A friend makes breaking the fourth wall look easy. But at this point in time, my mom hadn't even known the direct course of my life. But she had known what I would be able to do once I got into my 20s. Now THAT is fucked up. Majorly. But looking back, I don't blame my mom for basically dying and leaving me and my twin on Earth. I don't think she would like how I turned out as a person. But this is just the start._

* * *

2012

Nora stood outside 177A Bleecker Street. The New York Sanctum in Greenwich Village was a welcoming sight for Nora. It had been a little over three months since she had been back, but Nora was used to being away weeks to months at a time. Ever since Nora joined Shield, her time was split between her work at Shield and her dedication to the Mystic Arts.

Today was no different. Nora gave a sigh before walking up the steps of the Sanctum and opening the door. Nora closed the door once she was inside and was making her way towards the entrance of Kamar-Taj when she heard footsteps. Looking over her shoulder, Nora saw Mordo walking towards her.

"Ah, Nora. I am so glad you came," Mordo stated as he came to a halt next to Nora.

"What is this about, Mordo," Nora asked.

"You should probably come with me. The Ancient One will explain," Mordo replied.

Nora followed Mordo through the portal to Kamar-Taj. Through corridors, the pair walked until they arrived at the Ancient Ones study. Nora hesitated for a moment before she entered the room. Nora looked around the familiar room before she spotted the Ancient One at her desk.

"Ah, Nora. I am glad you could come," said the Ancient One.

"Glad to be back, Tao," Nora replied. "Mordo said you wanted to explain something to me."

"Yes, I did. Where to start. You remember Kaecilius?" The Ancient One asked.

"Yes, I do remember him," Nora said flatly. "Although, I did not see him around Kamar-Taj today."

"Long story short, Kaecilius stole two pages from the Book of Cagliostro after beheading the librarian," The Ancient One explained. "Kaecilius got away, I'm afraid. Which is why I wanted to do this face to face. We need help putting up defences around Kamar-Taj and you are one of our strongest sorcerers we have."

"I can do that. But at some point I will need to go back to Shield. Fury told my team that i requested some time off," Nora stated.

"How long?" Mordo spoke up.

"A month, then I need to head back to Shield," Nora answered.

* * *

 _Yeah, I probably should have just gone back to Shield at this point. But fate rarely gives us a choice in what we do. Or so I thought at the time. Who I am I kidding. I don't even believe in fate. But the news of Kaecilius was worrying. That was why a week into my stay, Mordo asked me to walk with him. And that did start the change of my life drastically._

* * *

Nora stopped right behind Mordo. Dressed in her black master garb, Nora looked like she blended somewhat into the background. But it was the shaggy looking man in front of them that had her attention. Almost every person he encountered, the man asked about Kamar-Taj. Nora wondered why this man was seeking the place, until she notice his hands. The man's hands were shaking and scared.

Nora and Mordo followed the man for a while. Then four of the local street people were asking the man for his watch. Nora glanced at Mordo, but naturally Mordo already stepped in to help the man. Nora watched as Mordo placed a few well time jabbs to two of the men and knocking the third unconscious. The fourth man ran, but Nora and Mordo let him. Mordo pulled back his hood as Nora kept hers up.

"You are looking for Kamar-Taj?" Mordo asked. The man nodded while Nora looked the man over.

"We should get going, Mordo," Nora commented, prompting the man to look her way for the first time. Mordo nodded at Nora and mention for the man to follow them.

* * *

It had been six hours since the man known as Stephen Strange was kicked out of Kamar-Taj. From what Nora heard, Strange had a very big ego. Nora sighed as she walked to her room. Rounding the corner, Nora saw Mordo leading Strange down the corridor towards the living quarters. Nora picked up her pace and caught up with the two.

"Hey, Mordo," Nora said

"Ah, Nora. You remember Mister Strange?" Mordo asked.

"Yes, I do," Nora replied.

"Well, I was just showing Mister Strange to his room," Mordo replied. Nora nodded, but stopped when the three where outside Nora's room. "Ah, here we are. You're room, Mister Strange."

Mordo opened the door for Strange and Nora. Nora quickly walked in and grabbed her pajama's and went into the bathroom. Outside, Nora could hear Mordo and Strange talking as she got into her pajama's and out of her master clothes. Opening the door, Nora walked into her room she now was sharing with the new member of the Mystic Arts.

"That's your side of the room, Strange," Nora bit out. "As long as you don't touch anything on my side, we're good."

"What do you take me as? Someone who would do something like that?" Strange retorted.

Nora turned around and glared at the man before her. She almost smirked as Strange shrank back slightly.

"Just so you know, I can kill you if I wanted to. But I won't. Only because The Ancient One wants you here for some reason," Nora retorted back. Nora turned back to her bed and got in it before shutting her eyes.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This is officially my first Dr. Strange/Avengers fanfiction. Please bear with me. I am going to be incorporating Agents of SHIELD into this story as well. I am also sorry about the wait for the first chapter. I will be more diligent in updating chapters every week or two. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Riley Vaughn**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: You Really Shouldn't

 _Yeah, threatening Stephen wasn't the best thing I could have done that night. I was a different person then, when I first meet Stephen. I was colder, more...well, I could say I didn't feel, but that's a lie._

 _But back to the story at hand. First night with my new roommate and I probably scared the guy shitless ten minutes into his stay. But it wasn't until the next morning that our rocky start would get a bit more rocky. Neither of us knew we would soon become friends. How strange._

* * *

Morning came all to quickly for Nora. Blinking in the early morning light, Nora turned her head towards the only window in the room. That's when she saw the mass of her new roommate. Groaning slightly, Nora slowly sat up in her bed before swinging her legs off the side of the bed. Classes were going to be starting within the hour. Looking back over to Strange, Nora decided to wake the man. Getting up, Nora closed the space between her bed and Strange's bed and shook his sleeping form.

Strange slapped her hands and tried to snuggle deeper into the bed. Nora sighed and shook Strange a bit harder. Again, Strange slapped at Nora's hand, but this time, Nora just slapped his face. Strange's eyes snapped open and just stared at Nora.

"Classes start in an hour. Get dressed and get some food from the dinning hall," Nora said in her monotonous voice.

Walking back over to her dresser, Nora picked out dark grey master garb and headed to the bathroom. Nora shut the door after entering the bathroom, wishing that The Ancient One hadn't put this idiot in the room with her. She stripped out of her pajamas and into her master garb. Looking at her face in the mirror, Nora saw herself in her reflection. Bright blue eyes, straight red hair that fell to the middle of her back, and a somewhat narrow face stared back at her. Quickly grabbing a brush, Nora ran it through her hair before putting her hair into a simple ponytail and quickly brushing her teeth. Walking back out of the bathroom, Nora made for her shoes at the edge of her bed before she noticed that Strange hadn't moved for his bed.

"Where are my clothes?" Strange asked.

"There's a wardrobe right there," Nora replied as she pointed towards the edge of the bathroom door. "That's yours. Now, get dressed."

With that, Nora grabbed her shoes and stalked off.

* * *

 _In hindsight, I probably should not have left my roommate to find his way to the dinning hall. But damn, did I know how the next few years would be like, I would not have scared Stephen like that. This definitely wasn't as bad as some of the things that I have done to people in the past. Not that Stephen needs to know every single bad thing that I have done. He definitely would freak out. Big time._

* * *

Stephen Strange wasn't sure how he ended up with her as a roommate. Nora seemed more like a robot than an actual person. But Stephen couldn't ponder that quite yet because at that moment his stomach growled.

Stephen got out of bed and shuffled towards the wardrobe Nora had pointed to earlier. Stephen open the drawer at the top and was mildly surprise to see a white sorcerer's grab. Pulling out what he needed, Stephen made his way into the bathroom and changed into his new clothes.

* * *

 _I admit, Stephen did look nice in the white beginners clothes. He still grumbles about that, but Stephen has come a long way from that arrogant, selfish person he once was._

* * *

Nora was watching the beginner's theory class as one of the other Masters was teaching. On days that Nora wasn't tending to her duties at Kamar-Taj, Nora would sit in on one of the many classes in theory or combat training. In this such class, Nora had her eyes on the newest member in the Mystic Arts. Doctor Strange looked absorbed in the information Master Hiroshima was spitting out to the students. _It's a miracle that Strange's head hasn't exploded from the amount of information thrown his way,_ Nora thought.

"Nora, anything you would like to add?" Master Hiroshima asked.

"Don't fuck up. And listen to the rules," Nora supplied, earning a stern look from the master and some snickers from the class. Nora narrowed her eyes slightly at Master Hiroshima, knowing that he hated when she used foul language. "But seriously - one tiny mistake, and a whole lot of bad can happen. That's why there are rules. You follow them for the most part, and you won't end up getting yourself, or others, hurt."

Master Hiroshima nodded at that.

"That's why we learn the rules of the Mystic Arts before we learn how to use them," Master Hiroshima added. "With that, class is dismissed."

Nora got up from her spot on the floor as other acolytes were getting up, gathering their things, and leaving the classroom. Glancing towards Master Hiroshima before making her way to the door and towards the mass hall. _Thank goodness it's dinner time,_ Nora thought as she weaved her way between other acolytes and masters of the Mystic Arts.

Nora made it to the dinning hall as other people filed in from different classes. Nora made her way towards the food set out at the far end of the dining hall as her stomach started to growl for food. She looked over the various items before going for the chicken curry. Making her way back to one of the tables, Nora glanced around to see where people where sitting. Noticing the mess of hair that belonged to Stephen Strange, Nora walked over and sat down next to him. Strange looked up from his food as Nora sat herself next to him, but Nora ignored him. Nora started in on her chicken curry as Strange went back to his fried rice.

"Are you always such a hard ass?" Strange blurted out a second later.

"That's what people usually say to me," Nora responded. "And, yes, I am."

"Oh," Strange said as he started to eat again. The two ate in silence for a few minutes before Strange asked, "why sit with me?"

"Because I can," Nora replied again. "Besides, I don't think anyone else will. You look like shit; not many will want to be associated with that. You basically begged to get yourself in here as well; not many are happy with that, as well. Don't worry, though. They will forget that in a month or two."

"But, still. You sat with me. I'm wondering why," Strange said as he looked at the short woman next to him. "That's a good point, but it doesn't quite answer my question. Why are _you_ sitting with me?"

"Because unlike everyone else here, I don't give two shits about anything. Sitting next to you is just courtesy because you're new here. Someone just has to, so it might as well be me," Nora explained, looking at Strange with a harsh glare before going back to her meal.

It wasn't that she didn't want to be there sitting next to Strange, Nora just wanted to be sure that the man was doing okay on his full first day at Kamar-Taj. The two ate the rest of their dinner in silence before both got up to put their dirty dishes away. They both walked back to their shared living quarters in complete silence, both too wrapped up in thought about the conversation at dinner.

* * *

 **A/N: I am so sorry that this was late. But life kind of got in the way. But I will make it up to you, I swear. But for now, enjoy chapter 2. reviews are always welcomed. Until next time. -RV**


End file.
